Server computer systems in rack mounted configurations (e.g., blade servers) in many cases do not implement a directly coupled keyboard, mouse or mass storage device (e.g., an optical drive (CD, DVD)). In order to perform administration duties with the respect to a server computer system, the information technologist establishes a remote terminal session. Many remote administration duties work well by way of a remote terminal session; however, other remote administration duties, such as loading large programs or operating systems, suffer based on limited bandwidth between the device of the server computer system that implements the terminal session and the main processor and/or other components of the server computer system.